theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 3) 12
Synopsis for "Case Two: The Road to Flashpoint Part Four" Patty Spivot stands in horror as she watches the boy she rescued "grow" into The Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne. And elsewhere, things are no better for The Flash (Barry Allen), and Kid Flash (Bart Allen). Hot Pursuit is bent on sending Bart back to the 31st century. He keeps saying that if Bart continues to use the Speed Force, he will destroy the very fabric of reality. However, Barry Denies it, and tries his best to save him. The two duke it out for a few moments, but stop when something else gets their attention. Hot Pursuit's weapon begins to float away, and he runs off, claiming that he was mistaken, that Bart is not the anomaly. Its Zoom. The Flash, Hot Pursuit, and Kid Flash all race to the aid of Patty. Hot pursuit has Thawne in a hold that will take his speed. He tells Barry to evacuate the building. He complies. Meanwhile, Hot Pursuits hold doesnt last, he breaks free and knocks off his helmate, revealing that he is Barry Allen. And enjoying the moment, he turned Hot Pursuit to dust, just before the Flash could get there. Enraged that Thawne has killed so many, Barry unleashes all his wrath on him. But before he can finish him off, Thawne confesses that he killed Barrys Mother, and runs away again. The Speedsters run after him, but loose him in the crowd, as Thawne walks away normaly, as an old man. They retreat to the outskirts of Central City, where Bart is still unsure that he's not the anomaly, and Barry is unsure that he can beat Thawne, he never has before. But, they reasure each other and forgive each other. Later, at the crime lab, Patty is just about to leave when Barry tries to convince her to come bact to work at the crime lab, but once again she declines. And as they hug each other goodbye, Iris West Allen walks into the room and sees them hugging, so awkwardly, they leave. Barry tries to explaine himself, but Iris says that she trusts him, and that she doesnt need an explenation. And once again Iris brings up the issue of him being distant, Barry tells her to give him one more day, and he will be closer to them. Later, Barry visits his mothers grave. And elsewhere, Thawne changes the course of history itself. Uttering the Earth-shattering words, "It changes, it all changes, NOW!" Appearing in "Case Two: The Road to Flashpoint Part Four" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Iris West Allen *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Hot Pursuit (Dies in This Issue) *Patty Spivot Villains *Professor Zoom Other Characters *Central City Police Department Locations *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Cosmic Motorcycle Notes *This Issue is a direct prequel to FlashPoint (Volume 2), in that we actually see the action of Professor Zoom which causes the timeline to change. *One of The Original Release Dates for this Issue was April 27, 2011 but it was later changed to May 11, 2011. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=17544 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_3_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-case-two-the-road-to-flashpoint-part-four/37-269821/ Category:The Flash (Volume 3)